The invention relates to methods for manufacturing a tandem guide vane segment. Such guide vane segments are used in a compressor of a gas turbine in order to form a blade row group.
Tandem guide vanes have advantages with respect to aerodynamics when it comes to the construction of axial compressors in gas turbines. Tandem guide vane segments are known from US 2015/027131 A1, for example.
So far, tandem guide vanes have been primarily described with respect to their structural design, for example with respect to vane overlap, gap width, and stagger angle. What is required are methods by means of which tandem guide vanes can be provided in an effective manner.
The present invention is based on the objective to specify methods for manufacturing a tandem guide vane segment.